


Let us realise where we went wrong

by Catharina2003



Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But sometimes needs help, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Forgotten Tim Drake, Hurt Tim Drake, Kinda, Tim Drake Angst, Waterboarding, forgotten, tim drake centric, turture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: After everything goes wrong, Tim gets saved from Two-Face but now must heal.Trigger warning: torture
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 285





	Let us realise where we went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So this... kind of spiralled. Wow.

A voice awoke him.

"Tim"

"Tim"

"No no no no no no no no"

_ Jason? _

"Nightwing!!! Get Here"

_ What?  _

_ What had happened? _

_ Pain _

"Oh my god, Tim!!"

"When is Batman..."

Tim drifted off again.

* * *

**A month before**

* * *

It had been 3 months since Bruce had returned.

2 since Dick had taken back Nightwing and Bruce was Batman again.

1 since Tim's last encounter with any of the other bats. 

That encounter had not been pretty.

"What are you doing here imbecile?" Damian was staring at him annoyed. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Bruce asked me to meet him here."  _ Don't show any emotion. Don't show any weakness. _

"Bruce isn't here, so you can leave."

"He'll come."  _ Don't let uncertainty shine through. Don't let him see. _

"No he won't, he's talking with Todd -for whatever reason-" Damian sounded bored. "that's going to take hours." Tim tried to detect a hint of a lie on the brat's face. Could Bruce have forgotten the date Tim had been adopted by him? Was it possible?

"Well, when he returns, tell him to contact me." Tim rolled his eyes. The brat was probably lying. He left anyway but shot a quick text at Bruce that he would be waiting in the cave as to avoid confrontation with Damian.

Tim waited for hours, but Bruce never showed up. That evening he received a text back;  **_Did we have a meeting I forgot?_ **

Tim felt his breath stop for a second  **_Nevermind_ ** He texted back.

He'd always known he was the replacement. Just someone to keep Batman from going rogue. 

He'd done his job. 

He had let his guard down. He'd forgotten he was there for only a short amount of time. It was wrong to get mad at the family to forget his place. Damian was right. He had no right to be a part of the family. 

* * *

**Three weeks before**

* * *

Tim sucked in a breath as he got a kick in his stomach. The new group of ninja's Ra's had sent to kidnap him were good. Tim stumbled backwards before he found his footing again. 

Hit.

Kick.

Roll. 

Hit.

Jump.

Another two down.

The fight wasn't going well, Tim observed as he received another blow, this time to the head. He considered calling for backup, but why would he? It wasn't his family. They weren't his allies. They had just been the people that Tim had fooled himself into believing cared about him. Besides, they probably had some real crime to stop and Tim could manage this on his own. 

Tim narrowly avoided getting kicked again as he rolled over the pavement, that was still wet from the rain. As two other ninjas ran up to him, Tim threw some smoke bombs and jumped to his feet. He used the confusion to knock out three others and ran. It wasn't like they were going to bother anyone that wasn't him. 

This was just another chapter in the annoying game he played with Ra's.

He made his way to his apartment and bandaged himself up. He may have a few bruised ribs and a minor concussion, and there was no doubt that he had sprained his ankle, but it was nothing he couldn't manage, and he had a conference to attend tomorrow.

He wasn't going to be able to get the 8 hours of sleep necessary after a concussion, nor was staying away from screens realistic, but he could try to heal the best he could. After all, if he passed out tomorrow, people might have some questions.

* * *

**Two weeks before**

* * *

It had been a heavy week for Tim. He'd had to attend a gala where Bruce was present as well. He'd avoided the man the entire evening without making it seem too obvious to the press.

Of course, he could have just actually talked to Bruce, but the pain of the forgotten anniversary was still to close to the surface of his memory. Of course, he was probably making a too big deal out of it, but he couldn't help it. It had just hurt seeing Bruce. 

Bruce did seem to want to keep up appearances more obviously, so he subtly started engaging in a conversation with the head of the gallery they were in. After all, the press couldn't catch wind of the break between 'father and son'. Ha. If only they were. If this went to the tabloids, he would probably lose his position as CEO. And if that happened before Bruce had the chance to take the position back, it would go to one of the other board members. Or more specifically to the asshole that kept trying to set his 30-year-old daughter up with Tim. 

He was going to pass that one.

* * *

**Two days before**

* * *

A little stroll, that was all Tim had wanted. Just a break from the PR disaster that was Damian Wayne. Ever since a video had leaked of a ten-year-old Damian calling a woman a 'harlot' Tim had been running around the company trying to smooth over all the wrinkles that the media was making. 

Tim couldn't even blame Damian for this one, as it happened **three!!!!** years ago and he had been **ten**. 

Seriously. He had needed a break. 

And of course, he just happened to get jumped by Two-Faces goons. As apparently the villain had escaped Arkham while Tim was on his lunch break. Because that was the kind of luck Tim had.

And there had just so happened to be a CCPD camera near, so he couldn't fight back. Amazing.

Well, at least the cops would realize he was missing. 

That was if they happened to monitor the feeds regularly like they were supposed to. Which wasn't all that likely if Tim had to be honest.

Tim had apparently gotten hit in the head again, as he woke up staring into Two-Faces horrible face. Yuck. He didn't know how much time had passed but the fact that he was staring Two-Face in the face meant that Batman would soon show up. Because even if Batman couldn't care less about Tim, he did care about getting rogues back into Arkham. 

"Now that you are awake, we can play a game." Two-Face said. Tim resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Flip a coin?_

He stayed silent. He did try pulling the ropes behind his back. It was a solid knot. He wasn't going to get out of it without Two-Face noticing he was doing it. Tim tried not to let the annoyance show.

"The game is; Flip the coin" _What a surprise_

The villain started describing what the game meant. Tim bit back a sigh. He probably had already missed a conference call. Tam probably had already noticed he was missing. She'd probably already tried calling him, only to find out that he had left his phone in his office as to not get disturbed during his lunch break, again. 

Two-Face ended his explanation of what the game entailed and actually started flipping the coin. It landed. The idiot tried to build up tension. Tim didn't really feel it. He was just waiting for Batman to come and arrest this lunatic. And maybe save him in the process. Tim pulled the ropes behind his back again. 

Two-Face finally gave up trying to scare Tim and looked to the coin for the first time himself. Tim did NOT like the maniacal smile the villain got. He had a suspicion that he knew which side had landed up. 

That suspicion got confirmed when Two-Face announced with a smile 'And the outcome is: Scar.'.

Great.

Three of Two-Faces goons came forward and started kicking Tim. And then to think his ribs had just started to heal from another encounter he had had with the annoying ninjas/assassins that Ra's kept sending. This encounter had been about 4 days ago. It had been no less painful than the first one. 

The kicking and punching went on for a while when suddenly Two-Face stopped the men. "So, it has come to my attention that you are not just any man. Is that not true, Timothy Drake?"

Tim couldn't resist the eye roll this time. "Call me Tim."

"Well, Tim. I have just sent a message to that dear dad of yours" _Oh no_ "that he's to deliver 10 million in paper money, at any time he chooses. We'll just continue getting acquainted until he pays. Isn't it great?" Tim managed to hide the upcoming bout of laughter. As if Bruce was going to pay for his fake son. _Good luck getting that money._

Tim's eyes widened when he saw what Two-Face was grabbing. It was a hose. Tim managed to inhale as much oxygen as fit in his longs just before the water reached him. Two goons grabbed Tim's face and opened his mouth. 

It had gone on for hours before Two-Face had decided it was enough. He and his goons had left Tim alone, tied up, and soaking wet on the floor while they started playing poker. His mouth was taped up, so he couldn't bother them. Now the boy realized how cold it was in here. There wasn't any heating in the building and it was February. Tim didn't know when Batman was going to arrive. Surely he'd want to get Two-Face back in prison? 

Or maybe he figured there were more important things and that Two-Face was too busy with Tim to actually harm the city? 

Anyway, Tim couldn't take the risk. He had to find a way to escape before the maniac realized Bruce Wayne wasn't going to pay up. 

Tim forced his muscles to stop shaking as he began to slowly untie the knot. His fingers were probably yellow from the cold, and it cost him a lot of energy to try to loosen the rope. It hurt a lot, and while the saying was 'I can't feel my fingers' Tim did. And they didn't like what he was doing. 

Tim noticed he wasn't making any progress and gave up. Leaning with his head against the wall, he let some tears slip. He was a failed Robin. All the others would be capable of getting out of this situation. Dick would have distracted Two-Face by talking a 100m/ph and loosened the rope back then before he had been waterboarded, Jason would not even have been kidnapped, to begin with, and if Damian had been kidnapped, then he would have had some knives on him to cut himself loose. Meanwhile. Tim was the failure.

He lost track of his thoughts until he fell into a vague fever dream. 

* * *

**A day after**

* * *

_What?_

_Where was he?_

_This looked like..._

_The Manor?_

_Why was he in the Manor?_

_Wasn't he supposed to be at home? Why wasn't he?_

_What had happened?_

_His entire body hurt._

_He felt both bruised as simply ill. As if he was sick with a fever._

"Tim," The sound of Bruce's voice brought Tim back to the present. "You're awake."

"Bruce, what..." It hurt to talk and everything was foggy.

"Do you remember anything?" Bruce looked worried. Why did he look worried? Bruce didn't care about Tim.

Tim shook his head. Only glimpses, he mouthed.

Mouthing didn't hurt. As much. He couldn't handle a little hurt if Batman needed his help. Probably for a witness statement. 

Bruce seemed to sigh. Did that mean Bruce was disappointed? Tim probably deserved it. He never had performed as well as Jason had. Or Dick. Or even the Demon Brat. 

"You were attacked and held hostage by Two-Faces goons." Bruce said. The name got accompanied by flashes of memories that came rushing back in. Tears leaked past Tim's face.

**NO!!!** _He couldn't cry. Not in front of Batman!!!_

Bruce just leaned forward and hugged him. Tim didn't know what was going on. Why would Bruce hug him? Tim was a disappointment. _right?_

The rest of the day was equally as confusing. Jason came in and acted... Nice?

Damian came by and told him to get better. (In an insulting manner but it felt different)

And Dick actually paid attention to him and hugged him and forced him to watch a movie and... Tim had to admit that he had missed it badly. He had missed the person who he had considered his older brother.

Even if they would probably forget he existed as soon as he got better again.

Tim kept reminding himself that this was only temporary. That all the nice things would go away again. That he would be forgotten once he had given his statement to the police and had lost all his usefulness.

He kept reminding himself. 

Even as Bruce carried him down and everyone was at dinner. 

Even as he gave the testimony to the police the next day, and answered additional questions to Bruce later. (Leaving away all his personal insecurities. They weren't necessary for Bruce to know and would only cause the man to feel like he had to watch out for Tim and that would burden him and...)

Even as he found himself being hugged by Bruce and found himself melting into the bigger man's posture.

_It would all go away. It was all temporary._

Tim simply couldn't have nice things. He never was that lucky.

On the third day, Tim started pushing himself to start working out again. 

Nobody liked someone useless. Maybe they would keep him around this time if he kept being useful?

Or maybe he could just play pretend.

He started to work on cases again as well. See what he could solve without having to go out. Alfred would kill him if Tim did.

Nobody mentioned it. they probably figured that it was expected. It was probably the last. After all, Tim was unique in the fact that he was only around for his usefulness.

There weren't any problems or confrontations until the sixth day. Tim had just washed (with a dishcloth, as he couldn't stand the shower at the moment) when he walked into his room where Jason was waiting. 

"Jason?"

"Tim."

"What are you doing here?" 

There was a short pause.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Jason said, finally. "I noticed some of our cold cases have been updated by someone. Or more specifically, you."

"Yes?" Tim said, uncertain of why this was brought up. Had he solved something incorrectly?

"Why aren't you focussing on healing?" _Wait, what?_

_Why wouldn't he want Tim to..._

_Oh._

_Jason wanted Tim healed._

_Because that meant that he would leave._

_And Tim would be out of his hairs._

_That probably meant the rest of them thought so too._

_That's why they were all so focussed on him healing_

_He had deceived himself again._

"I am pretty much already done healing. I can almost go home." Tim said, trying not to let the disappointment show. God, what was he a failure. He just hoped the family hadn't noticed his hopes too much. _Maybe their laughing behind my back._

"You want to go home?" Jason sounded surprised. "Not that I don't get it but... You seemed happier here then I have seen you ever since you moved out."

_What was Jason trying to do? He seemed to be truthful but why would he be... Doesn't he want me gone? Is he trying to shove my happiness into my face?_

Tim grew annoyed. "Look, I don't want to be a bother to anyone, and I get that you don't want me around. The sooner I'm out of here, the better for all of us."

Jason's face fell. "Tim, you know you're not a bother right? You're our family..."

"Jason, you don't have to pretend, I know you were all happier when I was out of your hairs." Tim's voice grew louder. 

"Why would you even think that?" Jason stepped forward, closer to Tim.

"Oh, yes, what was it that tipped me off?" Tim said sarcastically. "Dick choosing Damian above me and giving him Robin without telling me after the brat tried to MURDER me, the brat insulting me and trying to murder me every step of the way, Bruce forgetting my adoption anniversary to talk to you..." Tim's voice grew louder with everything he mentioned. He didn't notice both Bruce and Dick coming up from behind him until they spoke up at the same time.

"Oh, Tim"

"Tim, I'm..."

The two men looked at each other and said, at the same time. "We're so sorry."

"I screwed up so badly, I knew it and I never apologised," Dick said, softly, stepping up to Tim and pulling him into a hug.

"And I screwed up terribly and didn't even notice it," Bruce said, stepping in from the other side and hugging Tim as well. "please stay and give us a chance to redeem ourselves."

Tim cried, again. He wasn't sure whether they meant it or if he was going to get hurt again. But for now, he would give them a chance.


End file.
